With the growing awareness of health problems caused by lack of exercise, the popularity of exercise machines has steadily increased. Typically, these machines are designed for movements of specific parts of the body. For example, stepping exercisers may be used to strengthen leg muscles. Existing stepping machines are usually based on springs or other expensive supporting components. Further, these components may require complicated manufacturing processes.
There is a continuing need for improvements on traditional exercise machines, such as stepping machines, which are not structured economically to facilitate effective exercising movements.